Time Manipulation
Overview is one of the powersets. It is a Defender primary power set and a Corruptor, Mastermind and Controller secondary power set. By gazing into the flow of time, you are able to manipulate time itself. Time Manipulation allows the wielder to inflict crippling debuffs, heal and buff allies, and be able to empower effects on single targets through careful use of Time Crawl and Temporal Selection. Power Table The powerset is available as a primary set for Defenders, or as a secondary set for Corruptors, Masterminds, and Controllers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the power set. Chrono Shift You cause nearby allies to act more quickly by allowing them to slip through the time stream seamlessly. When Chrono Shift is activated, you and nearby allies will immediately recover a portion of your health and endurance. Chrono Shift will greatly increase the Recharge Speed of nearby allies for the duration of the power, additionally for a short while the flow of time will constantly undo a portion of your allies' wounds, causing them to periodically recover health and recover endurance. An ally affected by Temporal Selection will recover additional health from Chrono Shift. Chrono Shift will apply a regeneration bonus instead of heal over time for a short while if the user is in a PvP zone. }} }} }} }} }} }} Distortion Field You can choose an area to slow the flow of time down to a crawl. Enemies who enter the field will have their attack rate and speed slowed dramatically. In addition, affected enemies might become held as they are frozen in time. Targets affected by Time Crawl will have their chance to be held increased. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Farsight You give your allies a brief glimpse of the future and what is to come. This provides you and your team a moderate increase to your chance to hit and defense for a short period of time. }} }} }} }} }} Slowed Response You manipulate time around a targeted foe causing their reflexes to become slowed and sluggish. This causes them to have decreased defense and damage resistance. A target affected by Time Crawl will suffer from a more powerful effect. }} }} }} }} }} }} Temporal Mending You mend the wounds of yourself and nearby allies by placing your bodies in a past or future state where they are far less injured. Temporal Mending will immediately heal its targets and continue to heal them for an equal amount over the next 6 seconds. Additionally, affected allies will gain some resistance to slow effects and regeneration debuffs. Allies affected by the Accelerated effect will receive additional healing from this power. Temporal Mending will apply a regeneration bonus instead of heal over time for a short while if the user is in a PvP zone. }} }} }} }} Temporal Selection You distort time around an ally, selecting a period of time where their abilities are at their highest. Their damage, attack rate and regeneration rates are dramatically increased for a brief period. This power places the Accelerated effect on the target. While this is in effect, the target has any healing and healing over time effects from Temporal Mending or Chrono Shift significantly increased. }} }} }} }} }} Time Crawl You're able to dramatically slow the time around a single enemy, reducing their movement speed and attack rate. Time is slowed to such an extreme that their wounds will take longer to heal, reducing their regeneration rate. Time Crawl applies the Delayed effect on its target. Debuff and control effects from other Time Manipulation powers are increased on targets affected by Delayed. }} }} }} }} }} }} Times Juncture You create a time dilation field around you causing enemies who get too close to be slowed to a crawl, their movement speed, damage and chance to hit will be decreased substantially. Enemies affected by Delayed have these affects increased. }} }} }} }} }} }} Time Stop You trap your target within the flow of time causing them to be held helpless. Even those resistant to the effects of Time Stop's hold will still have their regeneration rate and healing effects reduced for a brief period. Targets affected by Time Crawl will suffer from a more powerful hold, however its benefits are brief. }} }} }} }} }} }} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Mastermind power sets Category:Corruptor power sets